The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Content sharing typically relies on one medium for sharing content and another medium for communicating receipt of the shared content. For example, a sending entity can send a large file to a receiving entity via a particular web-based service, but the sending entity and the receiving entity may be unable to otherwise communicate via the particular web-based service. Thus, the receiving entity may have to acknowledge receipt via a different web-based service. As a result, both the sending entity and the receiving entity may leave and neglect to return to the particular web-based service, thereby causing the particular web-based service to lose hard-won visitor traffic. Furthermore, communicating receipt of shared content often conveys little useful information. Such communications typically indicate nothing other than a successful transmission of the shared content.